A wide variety of high polymers have been prepared from aromatic compounds, many of which are currently produced and marketed on a moderate to large scale. While such polymers are useful in many areas, one property of high polymers, particularly those of the thermoplastic type, which needs to be improved is the ability to withstand high use temperatures. Thermoplastic high polymers frequently form a continuous matrix for reinforcing agents and fillers which are added to alter the properties of the polymers before they are shaped into useful articles such as electrical and automotive parts. High polymers that will withstand high use temperatures alone or in combination with other ingredients are desirable.
High polymers used in elevated temperature applications include sulfur-containing aromatic polymers such as among others polyethersulfones, poly(arylene sulfide ketone)s, poly(arylene sulfide sulfone)s, and poly(arylene sulfide)s. Polyethersulfones, as well as those structurally similar polymers referred to as polysulfones and polyarylsulfones, contain both aryl ether and aryl sulfone linkages in the polymer backbone. These sulfur-containing aromatic polymers, generally, are prepared by a condensation reaction of about equimolar amounts of a dihalo aromatic compound with an aromatic diphenol and/or a sulfur source. A sulfone or ketone functionality usually is introduced into the polymer backbone by selection of the dihalo aromatic compound from a bis(haloaryl)sulfone or a bis(haloaryl)ketone, respectively.
Poly(arylene sulfide) polymers can be prepared by processes such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,129 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,177. Poly(arylene sulfide) polymers prepared according to the process of U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,129 can be air-cured to achieve desired properties. Alternately, higher molecular weight poly(arylene sulfide) polymers can be prepared by the process of U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,177. Basically, these two processes involve the reaction of a dihalo aromatic compound with a sulfur source under condensation conditions to form the poly(arylene sulfide) polymers. Reaction conditions including the addition of promoters and comonomers are adjusted to yield the desired polymers.
Poly(arylene sulfide sulfone) polymers can be prepared by processes such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,145 to yield polymers with a glass transition temperature in the range from 203.degree. to 219.degree. C. and a polymer melting temperature, PMT, in the range from 271.degree. to 275.degree. C. U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,713 describes a process to form high molecular weight aromatic sulfide/sulfone polymer.
Polyethersulfone polymers can be prepared by processes such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,822 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,837. U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,822 describes the preparation of chlorine-terminated polysulfone resins having molecular weights of about 2,000 to 45,000 by reacting less than about 4 mole percent excess of a dihalo aromatic compound with a dihydric phenol, also referred to as an aromatic diphenol herein. U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,837 describes one- and two-step processes for the preparation of higher molecular weight polyethersulfone polymers by reacting substantially equimolar amounts of a dihalobenzenoid compound with a dihydric phenol. The influence of a connecting link variation in the dihydric phenol on the glass transition temperature, Tg, of polyethersulfones formed by these latter processes is disclosed by Johnson et al in Journal of Polymer Science; A-1, 5, 2375-2398 (1967). The presence of thioether (or sulfide) link in the dihydric phenol lowers polymer Tg as compared to the presence of a methylene link. Polyethersulfones aged at elevated temperatures below Tg are essentially stable for long periods of time. Polymers having even higher Tg are desirable in many useful articles.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a process for producing poly(arylene sulfide sulfone) polymers exhibiting good high temperature properties. It is a further objective of this invention to provide a process employing aromatic diphenols for the preparation of poly(arylene sulfide sulfone) polymers suitable for melt shaping useful articles.